


Lover’s Arms, You Feel So Cold

by Crymore



Series: Raylin Palmer [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Lisa’s epiphany is funny to me, The whole Snart family is dramatic, even in narrative, len and ray’s Relationship has stabilized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Lisa didn’t like Raylin. Len does. Mick is tired of the Snart’s dramatics. Ray is oblivious





	Lover’s Arms, You Feel So Cold

Lisa didn’t believe Lenny really loved Raylin. Lenny gets into moods sometimes, where he would play house with some lady or man who was delusional enough to believe they could change him, then the thrill of stealing was revealed to be the preverbal pool-boy and Len would leave the loser in the dust. This was just a fling. Lenny had minimal options on the stupid time ship or whatever it was and the hero was an easy target who stroked Len’s ego in the right places, is all. 

Even if they both came back together, once they quit the Legends. Even if the doctor moved into the shitty warehouse Len and Mick decided to occupy for the time being. Even if they shared the space, their meals, the bed with each other. 

Mick said something about it being “pretty serious”, but Lenny’s been in “pretty serious” relationships before and they’ve all ended the same. This would be the same, Lisa was sure. 

Well, she used to be.

Lisa was visiting, as she now often did, making small talk with Mick, slyly watching the hero tinker in the corner of the great room, who sat up sometimes to crack her back or neck. 

Eventually, Len came strolling in, nodding greetings to his partner and sister before swaggering over to the table where the “fling” sat. 

“Ray, check.” He said, unholstering the cold gun the placing the barrel under his chin.

Raylin, Lisa, and Mick watched in horror, a collective breath held, as Len pulled the trigger.

When nothing happened, no beam, no ice, Raylin shot out of her chair and pulled the weapon from Lenny’s hands, hollering about scaring her for no reason and the dangers of having a cold cell close to skin. Len hummed, in agreement or disinterest, and watched the doctor place the gun on the table.

Many things about that scene created questions for Lisa. First of all, Raylin touched the cold gun. Without permission. Second off, Lenny just let her take it! Lisa jokes about taking the thing for a whirl and Lenny scolds her. Lenny doesn’t let anyone touch the cold gun, especially one of the flings. Third, it was such a such a weird reaction. Most people would slap their partner for doing something like that, asking what was wrong with them and threaten them should they do something g like that again. Raylin just scolded him for frightening her, then removed the weapon, not even spitefully ripping from Len’s grip. She handled it… possibly the best way. Any harsh or angry movement would have sent Len into a petty episode, in which a fight would have began, and she didn’t even hit him? 

The next thing to flabbergast Lisa was her brother’s next words. 

“Trigger ain’t working. Can you take a look at it?” 

Raylin sighed and picked up the weapon. “Well, what did you see wrong?”

“Didn’t check yet. Thought I’d give you first take.”

Lenny was dying. That was the only logical conclusion. No way this fling had this much of Lenny’s trust, knew Lenny this well. 

Raylin sighed again, letting out all the stress in her shoulder, and expertly took apart the gun, fiddling with some bits and pieces.

It hit Lisa that Raylin knew what she was doing. She’s done this before. This was not the first time that Len had given Raylin the cold gun to fix.

Lisa was going to have a heart attack. 

“Firing pin’s all warped. Just needs a new one, one sec.” She opened a few drawers in her desk until she victoriously pulled a new firing pin from a pile. She deftly reassembled the weapon, and handed it to Lenny. “Okay, try this on for size.” Len raised the weapon not even an inch before Ray spoke again. “Please don’t aim at a body part.” She pleaded.

Len smirked, eyes focused on the hero, and shot a random wooden box without looking.

The gun worked as it used to, and Ray received a peck on the forehead and a “Thanks, Bambi” for her troubles.

(Bambi? Bambi?!)

Len was never affectionate with his flings in front of Lisa like that. Len was never so careless to show love like that. Not unless he meant it.

Lisa’s eyes flickered over to Mick, who was watching her as intently as she was watching her brother’s interaction. 

Mick knew. Mick already knew, he watched this relationship sprout and bud and bloom in front of his very eyes, seen all of Len and Raylin’s easy interactions and probably eavesdropped on more than one private conversation they had. Mick new they loved each other. 

Holy shit Lenny was in love.


End file.
